onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Franky
| jva=Kazuki Yao, Junko Noda (young)| eva= | extra1= | extra2= | bounty= 44,000,000 |}}| }} Franky is the shipwright for the Straw Hat Pirates. He is a 36 year old cyborg, from Water 7, and was introduced in the story as the leader of the Franky Family, a group of ship dismantlers. He was originally named Cutty Flam until he threw away his original name for his nickname per the request by Iceburg to hide his identity. Franky and his followers were originally introduced as antagonists of the Water 7 Arc against the Straw Hats until circumstances forced them to become allies. Per the request of the Franky Family, Franky was allowed to join the Straw Hats to fulfill his dream. He is the eighth member of the Straw Hat crew and the seventh to join Luffy's crew. He is also the second member to have been a former villain (the first being Nico Robin). Appearance As a direct result of his modifications that he's conducted upon himself as well as years having spent as a ship dismantler, bounty hunter, and street thug in Water 7, Franky is a powerfully built man with a height of at least seven feet, and he is the second tallest member of the Straw Hats (the first being Brook). His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small. He has brightly-colored blue hair and blue star tattoos on his forearms. His choice of clothing usually comprises of a speedo, which causes people to call him a pervert, and an open loud Hawaiian shirt that has a large golden chain necklace around his neck. During the Straw Hats separation, after blowing up Vegapunk's laboratory, the skin gets burned off Franky's face. He also has a pair of sunglasses which he usually wears when things start to get serious. According to Eiichirō Oda, Franky most resembles a bull, he is represented by the color light blue (cyan), and he smells of cola. After the two year time-skip, Franky is first seen to have a hair in the style of a buzz cut, and later on, he reveals that his hair is now controllable and can change different styles instantly by pushing down on his nose for more than 3 seconds. He also has two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from his the back of his neck indicating that he had sewn his skin back on. He now appears to be taller than Brook. His shoulders, torso, and arms are also much bigger than before, and with studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance, but he also revealed that inside of his huge arms he still has his real normal-sized hands. He now appears to be wearing metal rigged suspenders on his person. He has replaced his elbows with large light-blue hinges, his shoulders with a large red ball and socket joint with 'BF-37' labeled on them, and his forearms with large light-blue cubes, with his trademark star tatooed through an edge. This shows that he has upgraded himself during the two years. Gallery Personality Franky is strong-willed, slightly crazy, and free-spirited, often with a blatant disregard for rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants, though he usually wants little more than to build powerful ships or protect those he cares about and at times can appear very eccentric compared to most of the crew because of his strange mannerisms and knack for building odd things (such as his Franky Centaur). Depending on the situation and the people he is dealing with, Franky can be quite an altruist, as he is quick to defend other people and take action if his friends are harmed; he also holds the belief that no matter what a person is like, they should never be prejudiced or exterminated simply because of who they are. This often causes him to befriend and defend the wrongfully feared and persecuted. Because of his unbiased and protective attitude, he is quick in making friends and allies with the most unlikely of individuals, such as street thugs and pirates. He is seen as a 'big brother' figure, and is admired by many for his efforts to protect them, such as Nico Robin and the Franky Family. Monkey D. Luffy and Franky share some personality traits, with the exception of fighting needlessly, and both grew to respect each other during the events of the Enies Lobby arc, despite the disputes the two had in the past. It has been shown that Franky's personality can alter somewhat, depending on the beverage in his system. He is also very stubborn as when Iceburg told him to leave Water 7 he absolutely refused even though it would have complete disapperence of the location of the blueprints for Pluton. Another of his habits is to refer to the 'current week' for exclamation as in "Of course I'm strong, and I've been especially strong this week" or "I've been like this all week". He has a running gag of being unintentionally linked to "perverted" things due to a combination of his clothes, strange personality, and the situations he gets himself into. His lack of fashion sense seems to stem from the fact that his creativity leans towards crafts and mechanics, which would explain his style of clothing that usually consists of nothing more than his trademark speedo, a large golden chain necklace around his neck, and a shirt concealing his rather bulky upper body build. Another running gag in the series is Franky's empathy whenever he overhears what he considers a touching story or moment, causing him to cry uncontrollably. While Franky will often admit to being emotionally touched, he believes himself too proud to show his overflowing tears to anyone, vehemently denying his weeping by hiding his face and calling everyone around him "idiots" for seeing him so vulnerable. Usually, his emotional tirade will culminate into pulling out a guitar out of nowhere and requesting for everyone to listen to a song he had just wrote about the story that has touched him. Another running gag is he finds the thought of hanging onto money for more than a day to be atrocious. So after realizing he still had 100,000,000 left over from the lot they stole from Usopp he preceded to grab the cash and buy everyone in the bar drinks. This trait seems to have rubbed off on the rest of the Franky Family, as they are all terrible of keeping a hold of any money for long periods of time. Franky usually calls people by nicknames rather than their actual as he called Luffy 'Straw hat' when he first joined but after the two year separation, he calls everyone by name and not nicknames Since undergoing his modifications, he has since become the center of attention to Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. As a result he tends to act or talk robotic at times, much to their amusement. Relationships Crew Luffy did not like Franky at first, largely due to Franky's role in the robbery of Usopp during the Water 7 Arc, which led to the breakup being more traumatic for Usopp. However, during the Enies Lobby Arc, he forgave Franky and cames to accept Franky as an ally. Franky has also has gained a lot of respect for Luffy as well; like the other members of the crew, he is sometimes exasperated by Luffy's childish behavior despite the fact that sometimes he's no better. He also has come to an understanding with Usopp after he made him come to terms with the fact the Going Merry was doomed and beyond repair, something Usopp knew very well but didn't want to admit until then. Franky refers to many of the Straw Hats by nicknames even after joining up with them: Luffy as "Straw Hat", Chopper as "Reindeer-Gorilla" and Usopp as "Long Nose"; in Thriller Bark, when Zoro and Sanji disappear, Franky calls Zoro "Swordsman" and Sanji "Curly Cook" he calls Nami "Nee-chan" (meaning miss or sis) and he calls Brook "Skeleton". He calls the crew by nicknames less often in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, but he refers to Nami as "Girlie" over her objections. However, this seems to have changed over the time skip, as he refers to Luffy, Brook, Nami, Sanji and Zoro by their names. He only seems to call Robin by her full name. Of the crew, he and Robin have the most mature relationship between them, and he sympathizes with Robin's plight. Franky's bonding with Usopp also seems to have gotten better near the end of the Thriller Bark Arc, where the two worked together to build a freezing mechanism to bind Oars in place and constructing a memorial grave for the Rumbar Pirates. Usopp also agreed to help Franky maintain the Thousand Sunny during the current arc. On the Thousand Sunny, they each have workshops that are side by side. His habit of crying during sad tales, however, sometimes gets on the nerves of some of the crew members. Friends His relationship with Iceburg is strange at times as the other man has never really understood Franky's often weird antics (even though Franky refers to him as "Baka-berg" or "Ahoberg" at times, "Baka" and "Aho" being the Japanese words for "idiot" or "moron" or something similar). His original goal to build a ship strong enough to kill a Sea King was always shunned by Iceburg who didn't understand why he kept building his weird and potentially dangerous ships. Tom however praised Franky for the often ingenious designs he would come up with. When the Battle Franky's were used to hurt the innocent, Franky denounced them as his creations, which led Tom to teach him the most important lesson about being a shipwright - that you must be proud of what you've created, no matter what. Furthermore, Tom announced that he was proud he had built Gol D. Roger's ship to further back up that claim. Out of remorse for his hand in Tom's capture, he decided to always stay in Water 7 as penace to ease his guilt. As Iceberg stated, his decision to stay in Water 7 and forming the Franky Family was to atone for his actions. According to Iceberg, the only thing he needed to leave Water 7 was to forgive himself. Iceburg has only recently forgiven Franky for the part his Battle Franky's played in the framing of Tom, yet despite the differences between Iceburg and Franky, the two former apprentices of Tom are the best of friends. Iceburg was relieved to the point of tears to find out Franky was alive after he was hit by the Sea Train and equally Franky was enraged with CP9 after they told him Iceburg was dead. Franky is well liked amongst the general population of Water 7 despite being a criminal, although he still commands a certain fear and respect (though the fear is generally just the town being afraid of Franky going on a rampage and destroying the town). After Franky was '"sent" to Karakuri island by Bartholomew Kuma, he quickly befriended a young man (boy in the anime), named Kitton, his cyborg dog, Taroimo, and his grandfather, with his eccentric behaviour. After they got to know Franky they informed him that the only way off the island is with an ice breaker ship, and the only place you could find one is at Vegapunks lab. They told him stories about the young genius and warned him about the self-destruct switch. Even after he destroyed their nation's 'treasure' they tolerated him and supplied him with cola when he decided to live in Vegapunk's weapon lab. Due to Kuma saving the Straw Hat Pirates from Kizaru and Sentoumaru, as well guarding the Thousand Sunny for them for two years, Franky has turned to respect the human weapon. Franky told the rest of the Straw Hats about this, and that they owe Kuma a debt. Enemies Franky is an enemy of the World Government, mostly due to his early ownership of the plans of Pluton, but also because he later destroyed them and assisted the Straw Hats in rescuing Robin. Because he has a bounty on his head, he is enemies with the Marines. He particularly holds a grudge against Spandam for framing him, Iceburg and Tom for the attack on the Judicial ship, forcing Tom to forfeit his pardon for building the Oro Jackson to save them which he finally payed him back for by smashing him with Funkfreed. Family Franky Family Although not related to him by blood, the entire Franky Family was set up by himself to look after the failures and rejects of Water 7 like Zambai. The group are very close, calling each other (and those on good terms with them) "sister" or "brother". Other Franky is the son of a pirate. His parents are unknown, they seemed to have been unamused by the creations he made in his youth, as they were the very reason he was tossed in the ocean. Abilities and Powers Franky is a human with artificial parts; commonly known as a cyborg. These modifications grant him a vast amount of strength, so much in fact that he was able to successfully overpower CP9 Member nero and Fukurou. In addition to his strength, Franky has the ability to shoot fire and nails from his mouth, fire bullets from his index fingers, bullets and cannonballs of compressed air from his arms and hands; and making him invulnerable to most attacks from the front. His back however is still wholly flesh and blood and is therefore one of his greatest weaknesses; Franky did the modifications himself, and could not reach his back. Even without modifications, his back is dense enough to endure multiple pistol shots or a Rankyaku from a experienced Rokushiki user. His years of being a ship dismantler as well as bounty hunter seem to have contributed greatly to his formidable strength; even when running low on cola, he exhibits enough strength to overwhelm a charging, fully grown elephant-stopping it in its tracks before dragging it around by the trunk like it was a rag doll. Even without his cyborg functions, Franky's fighting abilities are more than enough to allow him to fight even against trained assassins. The fact that he could defeat Fukurou, a member of CP9 on his own is a testament to his prowess. His fighting style appears to revolve around boxing, but he does not hesitate to fight dirty if need be. Additionally, despite having most of his anatomy reinforced with solid steel, Franky has somehow made it possible for his cyborg body to retain its bouyant properties, allowing him to stay afloat on the surface of deep water, which would otherwise be impossible since anything comprised of metal would normally just as easily sink as a devil fruit user in the sea. It would seem that Franky is also an excellent swimmer, even before becoming the cyborg he is now. A fact made apparent by his ability to outswim the sea kings that he frequently tries to slay with his series of battle Franky's during his childhood. Using his Franky Butterfly, he can swim upstream in the waterfalls of Enies Lobby. Franky's left arm is primarily used as a gun; a multi-barreled machine gun can pop out of his wrist, any of his fingers can fire bullets, and by turning aside his hand, Franky can reveal a cannon in his arm that uses his left hand as a targeting device. Franky's right hand is an iron fist beneath a more normal-looking cover, and the hand has an extendable chain that allows him to make attacks from a distance. Some common attacks include Strong Right: Franky launches his right fist forward and can reel it back in with a chain, similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol; and Coup de Vent: Franky connects his arms with a T-shaped pipe and sends a powerful blast of concentrated air out that can destroy entire building complexes. Coup de Vent is his most powerful attack which incidentally uses up the most cola. Franky also has the power to turn into a centaur-like form with an extra set of legs strangely extending forward from his pelvis, though he has implied that its use is limited by stating he is "super powerful this week" just before he uses it. Despite his pride in it, it seems to do relatively little for any of his combat abilities, save for using his four legs to trap his enemy's limbs, leaving them completely at the mercy of his attacks. In Chapter 404 of the One Piece manga, it is revealed that depending on what kind of drink Franky has it can change his hair style and attitude when Chopper accidentally hands him vegetable juice and tea. It also reveals that Franky's strength is many times greater when he has bottles of cola in his stomach fridge, and he needs it as a fuel for some attacks. His hair acts as a kind of meter to the amount of cola in his stomach being tall if he is full and sagging if empty. Franky's stomach compartment can hold up to three bottles, or six liters, of cola. In addition to his cyborg-enhanced body, Franky is also a first-rate shipwright and carpenter from working under Tom. A genius of his own right, he developed a cannon-like mechanism that accumulates air rapidly within a confined space right before releasing it as a compressed air-based projectile powerful enough to bring down large establishments as well as provide a superb means of propulsion, which served as a template that gave birth to the creation of his Coup De Vent functions. He designed the Thousand Sunny himself featuring several unique functions like the Coup De Burst and Soldier Dock System, and has actually built an entire bridge over a large gap and even put in small details such as carved handrails in an extraordinarily small amount of time (though he wanted an extra thirty seconds since he wasn't satisfied with the finish). He can also somehow build stairs suspended in midair, and while they can support human weight, they do not stand for long. He calls this maneuver "Franky Skywalk," and was used fighting Oars in the Thriller Bark arc. He also quickly seal Caribou in a barrel and make it so even with his devil fruit power he couldn't escape. History Tom's Workers Franky's real name is Cutty Flam (カティ・フラム, Kati Furamu). He was born in the South Blue. When he was young his parents (who were pirates) threw him off their ship into the ocean. He was then rescued by the legendary shipwright Tom, who Cutty Flam his apprentice after seing Cutty Flam make a cannon out of scrap that was lying about. Tom's other apprentice Iceburg then gave Cutty Flam the nickname "Franky" because "Cutty Flam is a weird name". Franky learned shipbuilding from Tom, but he spent most of his time constructing warships designed to hunt and defeat Sea Kings, each one named "Battle Franky" with a number corresponding to the order of construction. He once proclaimed he would make his own dream ship in with him as the shipwright to which Tom said that if he could do that he would definatly surpass him. When Franky was 12 years old, Tom was put on trial for having built the ship that the Pirate King Gold Roger sailed the Grand Line on. Tom made a deal that if in ten years he could build the Sea Train Puffing Tom, a train that could sail the ocean he would be pardoned. After fourteen years had passed (ten to build the train and the first line, four more to build the other three lines the train uses), the Marines were going to let Tom off as thanks for creating the train. However, he was framed by CP5's current leader, Spandam, who was after the blueprints for the ancient weapon Pluton, which had been handed down to Tom through the shipwrights of Water 7. Spandam used the warships that Franky had built to fight the Sea Kings to attack Water 7, and although Tom and his apprentices stopped the attack, it appeared to everyone that they had been the ones attacking. As a result, Tom was sentenced to death. Franky then tried to protect Tom, and stood in front of the Puffing Tom , which was taking Tom away. When he was run down by the train, his body was badly injured; he was presumed dead. He managed to fix himself with spare parts from an abandoned ship and had "BF 36" tattooed on his shoulders, making himself the 36th "Battle Franky". Four years after his disappearance, he went to see Iceburg and was outraged to find that he had allied himself with the World Government. The two argued, but Iceburg gave Franky the Pluton's blueprints and also was driven to tears over seeing Franky was still alive. Iceburg then told to leave Water 7 so the blueprints would never be found.He refused saying its his decision to stay or not to which then made Iceburg angry and caused an argument between them. Franky into the backstreet where Zambai and his gang attacked him when he entered their turf to which they quickly defeated and his turf taken over by Franky. He then found Mozu and Kiwi drinking in the middle of the day to which he proceeded to drag them away for some cola and recruted them as his followers. He then took the and hungry of to the newly made Franky House where he formed the Franky Family. He then proceeded to gather enough money to purchase the precious Adam Wood to accomplish his dream. CP9 Saga The Truth of Water 7 Revealed Four years later (when Luffy and his crew come to Water 7), Franky is introduced as the boss of "The Franky Family," a group of ship dismantlers. Shortly before Franky encounters the Straw Hats face-to-face, his band of misfits attacked an unsuspecting Usopp and made off with the 200,000,000 he was carrying. This incident led to an uproar from the rest of the Straw Hat crew, causing Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Chopper to destroy the Franky Family's base of operations, the "Franky House," in retaliation (more so for badly beating Usopp than for stealing their money)., After Franky discovered what happened to his "family," he sought revenge and challenged Luffy to a duel. In the middle of the battle, the two were interrupted by the foremen of the Galley-La Company, who accused the Straw Hat Pirates of the attempted assassination of the town's mayor, Iceburg. After Franky blew up a good portion of the dock with Coup de Vent, Luffy escaped the battle with Nami in tow, leaving Franky to deal with the foremen. Angry that his prey was able to escape, Franky concocted a plan to kidnap Usopp and Merry in order to lure Luffy out into the open. Franky brings both Usopp and the ship to his secret base, the old "Tom's Workers" workplace, and waits for Luffy to come to the aid of his crewmate. It is during this time that Usopp reveals to Franky that he had left the Straw Hat Pirates and had taken control of the Going Merry. After a brief conversation concerning Merry's dismal future, the CP9's Kalifa, Kaku, Blueno and Rob Lucci arrived and kidnapped the two men, bringing them to the Puffing Tom which was scheduled to return to Enies Lobby within the hour. On the way, Franky learned the true reason Iceburg built ships for the World Government -- to gain powerful friends who would protect him from any overt acts of the World Government, such as the trial which had doomed Tom. This clever tactic is why CP9 had to spend five years undercover and go through the trouble of framing the Straw Hats, instead of simply kidnapping Iceburg directly. Though Sanji and a newly freed Usopp (who at this point has taken on his Sogeking persona) fought to save both Franky and Nico Robin from the clutches of CP9, they were soundly defeated and forced to regroup with the rest of the Straw Hat Crew. Struggle for Freedom at Enies Lobby Upon reaching Enies Lobby, Franky and Robin were held by Spandam, the obnoxious and overbearing leader of CP9. However, upon hearing the voice of Luffy calling for Robin, Franky used a Coup de Boo to send himself and Robin flying through a wall and out to the balcony of Enies Lobby's Judiciary Tower. It was here that they both encountered Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hat Crew, who promised to take back their nakama no matter the cost. After hearing such a heartfelt decision, Franky decided to bet on the pirates and burn the blueprints for Pluton which CP9 had worked for the last five years to obtain. According to Franky, the situation now came down to whether the pirates could defeat CP9 and take back their lost crewmate. If Luffy and the others were able to rescue Robin, the World Government would be unable to use her in order to locate and build one of the ancient weapons. However, if the Straw Hats failed, there would no longer be any chance to resurrect Pluton and challenge the World Government's power. Teaming up with the Straw Hats for the opposition against Enies Lobby, it was at this point that Franky's inhuman strength proved invaluable for the Straw Hats' in their fight to rescue Nico Robin. .]] Having defeated Fukurou and rescued Chopper, Franky managed to finally catch up with Spandam and Robin before he was able to take her to the Marine Headquarters. He removed Robin's shackles and helped her secure an escape ship because the Buster Call was beginning. Using his immense strength, he took Spandam's Elephant Sword Funkfreed and slammed it on top on Spandam, knocking him out. He then cleared out all the marines on the ship, allowing the Straw Hats, sans Luffy, to commandeer and land on it. However, they were attacked by Buster Call ships that send in 200 captains and lieutenants to take care of them and capture Robin. As he was fighting off a rush attack of 200 Captains employed in the Buster Call, the Straw Hats heard a voice below them, and thus he followed them and jumped onto the Going Merry. He then later helped the Straw Hats escape by using a Coup de Vent, blowing the blockade of buster call ships apart and sent the Going Merry flying through it. When the Going Merry fell apart and the Straw Hats gave it a Viking funeral, he was actually seen crying and on all fours. Aftermath of Enies Lobby Franky revealed that his dream was to have a ship sail around the world built from the legendary Adam Wood. He also revealed that he used 200,000,000 that he stole from the Straw Hats to buy the Adam Wood and said that he wanted them to sail on the ship he would build with this Adam Wood. When he recieved his bounty of 44,000,000, his comrades asked Luffy to take Franky with them. Franky defended his new ship against Monkey D. Garp's attack, until Usopp arrived. Afterward, he helped protect the Thousand Sunny from the attack by quickly escaping, using the ship's Coup de Burst. Whitebeard War Saga Adventure on Ghost Island After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Franky and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. A storm then suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Franky, seeing the situation, decided to reveal another special feature of the Thousand Sunny, it's paddle wheel form. Using the paddle wheels, Franky and the rest were able to escape the storm. After braving a storm that mysteriously came afterwards, Franky and the rest of the crew found themselves in the presence of a ghost ship. This ship apparently belonged to a skeleton named Brook who through by chance initially accepted Luffy's offer to join the crew. The skeleton's comments about the ship pleased Franky. Just as Brook was about to perform before Franky and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Franky and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Franky decided to join him also. At that moment, Franky then decided to explain the soldier dock system more thoroughly to the rest of the crew. Included in his explanation, Franky revealed to them the Mini Merry II, a small boat built in the likeness of the Going Merry. This pleased the rest of the crew and Nami, Usopp, and Chopper, decided to try it out. When the three didn't return for some time, Franky and the rest decided to go ashore and look for them. However, before they could venture to the island, Franky and the rest were apparently attacked by an apparently invisible thing. This thing tried to stab Luffy with one of Zoro's sword which Franky luckily kicked away before it could hit it's mark. The thing later left Franky and the rest baffled. After the Thousand Sunny got caught in what was apparently a spider web, Franky and the rest descended to the island. There they met the Cerberus which Franky was somewhat eager to fight against. After Luffy tamed the beast, Franky and the rest met two more of the island's creatures. Franky caught the unicorn while Luffy caught the "Geezer Tree". Franky and the rest then came across some ghosts which he tried to defeat one with Fresh Fire. The ghost was unaffected and instead passed through Franky and temporarily drained his will to go on. After Franky and the rest who also affected by the ghosts recovered, they pressed forward. Franky and the rest later met with some Zombies and defeated them with a combo technique. The group then met with a old man who looked like a Zombie, Spoil. The old man asked them to defeat Gekko Moriah who had stolen his shadow. Overcome by Spoil's desire to walk once more in sunlight without fear, Franky was deeply moved to tears and agreed along with the others to help Spoil and the other victims. After Sanji and Zoro are separated from the group, more zombies assault Franky, Luffy and Robin. During the escape, Luffy got kidnapped, and before Robin and Franky could attempt to save him, they on a bridge are assaulted by a gigantic spider that acts like a monkey. Franky destroys the bridge to flee from the general zombies. They are falling down, but then Robin makes wings of 100 arms and is flying in the air for 5 seconds. Franky uses Strong Right to safely pull themselves to the other side of the bridge. Franky complains about Robin using him as a stepping-stone after she climbs up ahead of him. Suddenly Brook appears from the sky. After Brook falls, the gigantic spider-monkey (Talleran) comes back up on the sides. Franky takes an iron chain and 2 stone pillars in order to create stone nunchakus, which he hits Talleran with. Franky and Robin then become trapped in the web, but Brook defeats and purifies Talleran. After the battle, Brook explains to Robin and Franky how the Zombies are made and their weakness. Later the two save Chopper and Usopp from being killed by the zombies and accompany them back to the ship where they find Luffy, Zoro and Sanji sleeping. After waking them up, Franky tells the whole crew about Brook's past and how he belonged to the crew that befriended Laboon. After that Luffy tells the Straw Hats to prepare for a counterattack on Thriller Bark. After aiding Brook, Franky and Zoro proceed to assist the other members of the crew in taking down Oars. After being beaten down, he quickly recovers and teams up with Chopper to land a devastating blow. Soon, the fight against Moriah ends with the Straw Hats being victorious due to Luffy's arrival and empowerment via his new form, Nightmare Luffy, and all those who had their shadows stolen get them back. Moriah is badly wounded but not dead, Bartholomew Kuma, who had arrived earlier, reports this situation to the Marines and they order him kill everyone at Thriller Bark. Instead of following his orders however, he promises to leave everyone else on the island alone if they just let him kill Luffy, who has been badly wounded in the fight against Moria. The Straw Hat crew and the rest of the island refuse, so Kuma unleashes a bomb made out of air and badly wounds everyone. However, Kuma is moved by Zoro's decision to sacrifice himself for Luffy and leaves everyone to recover. Franky joins the Straw Hats and the rest of the people in a celebratory party at Thriller Bark (except for Zoro, who had taken much of the damage Kuma had intended for Luffy and needed to recover even longer) where Luffy finally reveals to Brook that he is friends with his Nakama, Laboon. Brook then unveils a Tone Dial which has the last musical performance of the Rumba Pirates on it, he notes that now he has new friends in the Straw Hats, he no longer needs it and will instead give this Dial to Laboon when they finally meet again. Brook then asks if he can still join the Straw Hats and Luffy merely says "Ok," shocking the rest of the crew. Franky then helps Brook finally bury his Rumbar Pirate friends on Thriller Bark and makes a masterpiece tombstone for them. An Incident at Sabaody Archipelago and Destruction of the Straw Hat Crew After Duval ordered the Flying Fish Riders to sink the Thousand Sunny using a giant anchor, Franky and Usopp utilized two of its newest features: The Chicken Voyage, which pushes the ship in reverse, and the Gaon Cannon, which obliterated the base of the Flying Fish Riders. Usopp is awed by the new feature of the Thousand Sunny, while Franky explained it uses five barrels of cola in total, two barrels for a Coup de Burst and three barrels to fire the cannon. Thus, the Gaon Cannon should be preferably used in emergencies. The Straw Hats traveled further into the Sabaody Archipelago and reached Yakuriman Mangrove, seeing soap floating in the air. While looking for the mechanic, Keimi got kidnapped and was given to an auction house to be sold into slavery, Franky arrived at the Human Auctioning House with the aid of the Flying Fish Riders. Silvers Rayleigh took the chain off Keimi's neck, allowing it to explode in the water, angering Franky as he just found the key for her release forcing him to justify his efforts by tossing the keys to the other would-be slaves, setting them free as well. Franky assists Luffy and two other Supernovas, Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law in dealing in the Marines, and Duval arrives with his renamed-Rosy Life Riders to make a getaway. The Straw Hats return to Shakky's Rip Off Bar. Shakuyaku is shocked to see Hatchan wounded and allows them in to recover. Meanwhile, Rayleigh reveals he was Gol D. Roger's First Mate, and that Roger was never really caught by the Marines, but gave himself up after contracting an incurable illness four years prior, prompting his crew to conquer the Grand Line and seek Crocus's aid in fighting the disease. When all was done, Roger secretly disbanded his crew a year before his death, many disappearing and never heard of again, while Roger gave himself up a year later in the final stages of his illness. The Marines claimed they captured Roger, and used his public execution in his home town Loguetown to set an example to all pirates, but Roger's death started the very "Great Pirate Age" to this day. Rayleigh was looking for Luffy based on what Shanks told him about Luffy's personality being like Roger's. .]] As they walk away, Franky thinks about Rayleigh being the second in command of Roger's crew, for whom Tom had built the Oro Jackson, and says that he is glad he met him. Usopp asks him why he is the "elder-respecting type," and Franky retorts that he can be this way sometimes, not revealing Tom's connection with him. Shortly afterward, the crew encounters a man who seems to be Bartholomew Kuma. Franky attempts to fight him with Franky Boxing, but "Kuma" knocks him backwards and Robin cushions his fall with a Spider Net. After fighting for a while, Zoro pointed out it was not the real Kuma, as it did not use his Devil Fruit. After the Pacifista injures himself with his own attack, Franky notes that he also was originally human and can thus be hurt. Shortly afterward, the combined efforts of Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy seem to finish the cyborg off only for another clone to appear, accompanied by Sentoumaru. He tries to hold the second Pacifista, despite wanting to run away. Franky uses all his cola for a single Coup De Vent to send it flying back aways. Then the real Kuma appears. Franky is then teleported away along with the rest of the Straw Hats, one by one. Straw Hat Separation Adventure: Karakuri Island He was sent to a winter island known as Karakuri by Bartholomew Kuma. It turns out that it's the birthplace of a genius (revealed to be Vegapunk) and that Franky is specifically in the Future Kingdom Barjimoa. At his arrival, he meets two local people, and a cyborg dog named Taroimo. In some time later, Franky was seen being chased by the cyborg animals, and ended up finding Vegapunk's abandoned laboratory. After learning of the war and Luffy's involvement in it, Franky is told by one of the locals about the story of Vegapunk and his lab. Franky tears up after hearing about Vegapunk's struggle to make the island a better place. When Franky is told of a self-destruct switch, he rants on about why Vegapunk would put such a thing in his own lab. He then breaks into the lab to get an icebreaker-ship he needs to get off the island, but he is later chased by marines and cyborg animals inside. The marines are ordered to ensure that nothing in the lab gets damaged, since everything in the lab is regarded as a world treasure. Franky finds some blueprints for different machines that Vegapunk wanted to build, remarking how advanced the designs were. He then comes across what appears to be a pirate symbol and touches it, but it turns out to be the very self-destruct button he was told earlier by the old man not to press, causing a giant explosion of the lab. His blowing up the lab would later be known around the world as the "Nightmare of Barujimoa". The explosion did not kill Franky, but, instead, blew off his skin. He is seen reading the article of Luffy praying at Marineford and understands what Luffy is doing and saying. When the lab blew up, the explosion exposed the entrance to a second lab that Vegapunk had kept hidden. Franky goes inside and starts looking through different blueprints for various weapons. He then decides to live there, and put a tiger rug over his deformed face. He then has a flashback to when he built the Thousand Sunny and when Luffy asked him to join his crew. He then decides to learn all he can about different weapons to make the Thousand Sunny an even better, more powerful ship, so Luffy can make it into "the ship of dreams". The tiger rug then catches fire when he gets too close to a fireplace. He runs out of the lab on fire, frightening the marines who were chasing him. This became known as "The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Barujimoa". He apparently managed to escape the marines sometime later and discarded the tiger rug, and was seen working in Vegapunk's laboratory. Two Years Later The Straw Hat Reunion After spending two years working in Vegapunk's lab, Franky returned to Sabaody Archipelago, being the second crew member to return after Zoro. After meeting Shakky, he went straight to the Thousand Sunny. There, to his surprise, he saw Kuma, standing in front of the Thousand Sunny. Kuma left saying, "mission complete" much to Franky's bewilderment. Franky then went to speak with Rayleigh and learned that Kuma was actualy protecting the Sunny, the promise he made to Rayleigh two years ago, and about the Pacifista modifications that Dr. Vegapunk made. When Robin arrives at the Thousand Sunny some time later, Franky greets Robin while doing his super pose. He then boasts about the progress he made on himself and on the ship. He reveals that he knows of Brook's new career, expressing his happiness for him and wondering if he will return to being a pirate. Later on, after Usopp, Nami, and Chopper returned to Grove 17 where the Thousand Sunny is docked, Franky entertains them with his newest cyborg form. Being asked by Usopp how he can work with those huge arms, Franky reveals that his "carpentry" hands are just under the huge arms and hands he has. He also shows them that his hair can grow back instantly as it can be controlled by pushing down on his nose for more than three seconds and he quickly combs his hair back to its original style. Chopper and Usopp continued to fawn on him, actually begging to see the upgrades that Franky has done to his weapon systems, to which the cyborg politely declined, stating that it would be rude to display what he could do after two years to the rest of the crew when Luffy isn't around to witness them as well. He was pleasantly surprised when he heard from Rayleigh that Luffy was already on the archipelago. Franky then informs Sanji through Den-Den Mushi that the ship is heading to Grove 42. After the whole crew gathered at the ship, Franky dives down to the ship's hull to remove the air sack that was keeping Thousand Sunny afloat. With the Marines being held back by the Straw Hats' new allies, the crew submerged and is heading towards Fishman Island. After the Thousand sunny submerges, Franky explains that the reason the ship was intact after two years was because of Bartholomew Kuma. Franky explains that before Kuma became a complete human weapon, he made a deal with Dr. Vegapunk, in which Kuma would agree to lose all self-control in exchange for Dr. Vegapunk programming a last mission, a mission which he would obey even if it meant death. The mission that was programed into Kuma was to protect the Thousand Sunny at all cost until someone from the Straw Hat crew shows up. Franky further goes on and states that even though Kuma helped them greatly, he has now become a heartless human weapon. Journey to Fishman Island With the help of their seacow, the Caribou Pirates caught up with the Straw Hats and prepare for battle. Caribou quickly sets foot on the Thousand Sunny. Before his crew can follow, his seacow, which turns out to be Mohmoo, fled in fear after seeing Nami, Sanji, and Luffy leaving Caribou behind. Caribou then begs Franky not to throw him out into the ocean. After the crew tie up Caribou, Franky assists Nami in explaining the undersea currents. When the crew reaches the "underwater waterfall", they encounter the Kraken. Franky calmly states that the Kraken looks tasty. Even though the Monster Trio leave the ship using Barefoot Coating to fight the Kraken, the sea monster aims for the Thousand Sunny. Franky uses his shoulder missiles to repel one of the Kraken's tentacles. The Monster Trio soon defeat the Kraken, but because they're not wearing life-lines, they got separated from Franky and the rest of the Straw Hats as the ship goes down the "underwater waterfall". After reaching 7000 meters under the surface, Franky uses his Nipple Lights to illuminate the surrounding area and the crew finds more sea monsters. While sailing through the underwater underworld, Franky and the crew search for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji while avoiding the various sea creatures. When Franky finds Caribou hiding in a barrel, he seals the barrel with Caribou inside it. Franky deduces that Caribou took Sanji's kick on purpose to hide his ability. Once the crew enters the deep-sea volcanic region, they see a light. Franky uses his Nipple Lights as a morse code and the crew finds that the light comes from an angler fish. The angler fish was about to eat the Thousand Sunny, but is stopped by an Umibouzo. Franky and the crew then hear singing and they encounter the Flying Dutchman and its captain, Van Der Dekken. Van Der Dekken then orders the Umibouzo to knock down the Sunny, but the newly-tamed Kraken intervenes and knocks out the giant. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are then reunited with Franky and the other Straw Hats, but an underwater volcano starts to erupt. The Kraken then quickly pulls their ship and jumps down a trench. After going down the trench, the Straw Hats finally see Fishman Island. They then encounter a gang of sea monsters led by Hammond, who gives the Straw Hats two choices: join the new Fishman Pirates or die. Nami tells Franky to prepare to use Coup de Burst to charge into Fishman Island. Once Usopp finishes with the refueling, Franky activates Coup de Burst and the ship flies through the Bubble surrounding Fishman Island. Adventure in the Underwater Paradise After the ship passes through the bubble, it falls into a current and the Straw Hats get separated. His current location is unknown Major Battles Filler & Movie Battles *Franky and Nami vs. Hockera *Franky and Zoro vs. Pirate Ships off the Coast of Drum Island *Franky vs. cyborg animals Anime and Manga Differences Franky's adventure in Barjimoa is extended in the anime. After Franky learned where he landed, he got frozen by the cold. The men who found Franky took him to the hospital where the doctors turned Franky into a gentleman by giving him Darjeeling Tea since they didn't have cola. Later the child, that was with the old man that found Franky, tried to get his original personality back by putting Franky in the woods filled with cyborg creatures (he got the idea after misinterpreting what the old man said about regaining his wildness). It doesn't go as planned until a gorilla cyborg starts pounding on Franky as he tries to resolve the fight peacefully. The tea he was drinking boils as a result and Franky regains his personality albeit still low on power since the tea is cooling. After beating up the animals, the boy leads Franky to Vegapunk's abandoned lab. The two break in which activates the alarm and the two are quickly confronted by a shadowed being. Early One Piece Franky was created by Oda with Kazuki Yao's voice in mind because of his hentai-like character portrayal of his two previous roles of Jango and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei.JUMP Festa 2008 - Oda reveals he created Franky with Kazuki Yao's voice in mind. Translation and Dub Issues *When transforming, Franky yells "Hentai" 変体 (change of form / alternate form) instead of the more commonly used transforming word "Henshin". This can be confused with the same sounding word, "Hentai" 変態, that can be translated as transformation or metamorphosis, but more commonly used to say something is perverted or a pervert. Therefore, this makes his enemies think that Franky says "pervert" or "perverted" when transforming. Furthermore, whenever someone uses "Hentai" in other context (such as a certain battle formation used by the Flying Fish Riders), Franky tends to show confusion as if it is talking about him. * In Franky's bounty, his nickname is "Tetsujin," meaning Iron Man, but the furigana indicated that it should be read as サイボーグ, which is the katakana for cyborg. Cameos and Crossovers *Franky has appeared in the game Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS as a playable character. Merchandise He featured in the second wave of the One Piece VS Figure Gashapon series. He has now featured in the Portrait of Pirates figurine sets. Trivia * Franky has two Jolly Rogers. The one on the left has been used byToei Animation, and the one on the right was drawn by Oda in a SBS. * Franky is a major and playable character in One Piece Unlimited Adventure. However, he does not appear on the cover of the US version, possibly due to not being featured in the English version of the show at the time. * In the game Jump Ultimate Stars Franky is playable. * The first ship he built that managed to achieve his original goal of beating a Sea King was the BF-35 (the 35th 'Battle Franky'). :* Franky also wrote BF-36 separately on both of his shoulders, making him the 36th Battle Franky and implying that he can kill a Sea King. The latter is confirmed during Thriller Bark, when he revealed his Hakugeki Hou. :* After 2 years of separation with the crew, he now has a huge cyborg body that has BF-37 on both of his shoulders, pointing out his new form making him the newest model, Battle Franky #37. * In the Japanese only game, Fighting for One Piece, Franky's name was misspelled and written as 'Flanky' in the introduction to the game. * According to Volume 43's SBS, his birthday is March 9, which comes from the term サイボーグ (cyborg): サ can be interpret as "san," or the number 3, while グ can be interpret as "kyu," or number 9. This gives 3-9, or March 9. He shares the same birthday with Shanks. * Before the Straw Hats arrived at Water Seven, Luffy drew a childish picture of what he wanted the future shipwright to look like. This bad drawing is similar in appearance to Franky. * Franky's favorite foods are hamburgers, french fries, and anything that goes with cola. * In the 4th Japanese fan poll, he came out as the thirteenth most popular character. While it is fairly high it still makes him the least popular of the Straw Hats. Franky's real name, Cutty Flam, was also ranked in 100th place in the same poll. * Franky is described as being like the father of a family. * Despite that Franky has a trademark soundtrack when he is in action, the soundtrack played wasn't developed to be a theme only for him, as the theme "Serious Battle" can be heard before in the series in Episodes 97 (when Luffy escapes from a Shandora Lizard) and 114 (when Usopp uses his "Usopp Pound"). Apart from that, the complete soundtrack has a first part as one of Sanji's trademark themes and the second part as Chopper's trademark theme. This is maybe because the theme was created in order for Sanji, Chopper, and perhaps Usopp have a theme when they were fighting. *When he is not working in his room within Sunny, he keeps his tools in his speedo. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/SBS_Volume_55 *Franky's current hair style after the two year time skip first appeared in Mugiwara Theatre - Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time. *Franky is the second oldest and the second tallest of the crew. He is preceded by Brook in both categories. * In the real world, Franky would be from the U.S.A., a reference to cola and his look in general. Related Articles *Straw Hat Pirates *Franky Family *Iceburg *Tom *Pluton *Thousand Sunny *Nightmare of Barujimoa *The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Barujimoa References Site Navigation de:Cutty Framm es:Franky fr:Franky it:Franky pt:Franky ro:Franky ru:Фрэнки zh:佛朗基 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shipwrights Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Former Villains Category:South Blue Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Franky Family Category:Dismantlers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Cyborgs Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Snipers